


Уныние

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Dark, Dementia, Drama, Gen, Internal Conflict, Loneliness, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Philosophy, Psychology, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Его мир - это Ад, из которого он не в состоянии выбраться





	Уныние

Один среди сотни таких же. Худые сгорбленные плечи. Черное пальто. Очки с толстыми стеклами. Взгляд в никуда. Он ехал в метро. Потом вышел с потоком суровых и озабоченных чем-то людей на поверхность города. Вдалеке, в серой дымке виднелись очертания домов и уходящие к ним провода, опутывавшие собой большую часть неба. Он закашлялся и закурил.

Разве в состоянии когда-либо здоровый человек понять сумасшедшего? Для всех них он всегда будет инвалидом, ничтожеством, слабаком, страдающим из-за глупостей. Им не понять, что не ты сам, по своей воле видишь другие миры, слышишь голоса с далеких звезд, а сны становятся для тебя в сотню раз реальнее окружающего мира. Как будто он способен так вот просто, вдруг решить стать обыкновенным человеком, выключить голоса, видения, фантазии и страхи.

Общение, отношения, взаимодействие с окружающими вызывало в нем панический, неконтролируемый ужас и полнейшую беспомощность. Он был напрочь лишен способности свободно контактировать с людьми. Все его социальные навыки основывались на паре шаблонных вежливых фраз. Говорят, всегда можно перебороть свой страх, можно быть равнодушным и веселым.

Но только если это не болезнь. Когда твой собственный рассудок пожирает тебя, когда ты сам не в состоянии себе помочь, потому что ты сам себе и мешаешь. Можно сделать вид, что все хорошо, что ты нормальный. Но по настоящему от этого ты им не станешь. Ничего не изменится. Ты никогда не перестанешь боятся. Они никогда не перестанут тебя ненавидеть. Для них он обуза, выбешивающая и раздражающая одним только существованием на свете. Ему никто никогда не пытался помочь. Никто никогда не говорил, что в нем есть хоть какое бы то ни было положительное качество, и он начал сам верить в это. Сплошные пороки, недоразумения и слабости. Если бы только кто-нибудь помог ему, протянул руку, и он смог бы выбраться из этой трясины…

Но окружающие лишь еще больше заталкивали его в это болото страхов и комплексов или равнодушно проходили мимо. Все, кто окружали его, не были интеллигентными, добрыми, терпимыми или сострадающими людьми, но у них была простая, грубая, полная веселья, глупостей и житейских радостей жизнь. У них был этот мир и они, если и не все любили его, смогли к нему приспособиться.

Он же — изгой. Он никогда не будет понят. Никогда не будет прощен. Никогда никем не будет любим. И за это все он ненавидел их всех еще больше, чем они его.

Скоро он вернется в пустую грязную квартиру, куда не хотел возвращаться. Выпьет чаю и ляжет спать. Тратить время на уборку и еду он не видел смысла.

Зайдя домой, он кинул пальто и другие вещи в угол. Прошел в ванную, где не глядя в зеркало опустил голову под струю холодной воды. Снова кашель. За окном все такой же город в серой матовой дымке. Панельки домов и опутанное проводами небо. Он сел за стол. Он мог бы позвонить кому-нибудь. Мог бы написать. Но он был не в состоянии говорить даже с самим собой. Он задыхался от серой мути, бывшей не только всюду вокруг, но и внутри него самого. Он почти не думал. Убивал время. Он молча расхаживал по комнате, глядя в пустые холодные лики стен.

Он так устал. Он почти не спал и постоянно находился в осунувшемся и разбитом состоянии, хотя не был болен. Это ощущение напоминало ему приближение смерти. Но это было не предчувствием, а скорее надеждой. Слова людей вроде: «Плевать, сколько тебе лет, вся жизнь только начинается, не думай о смерти, всегда может произойти что-то хорошее, надо верить и ждать». вызывали в нем лишь усмешку, а порой и гнев. Те кто это говорит, не в состоянии почувствовать мир так, как чувствовал он.

Он хотел покоя. Внутри него изнурительным и холодным грузом клубилась тьма. Больше совсем не осталось света. Он был окончательно сломлен. Он был больше не в состоянии сопротивляться миру, обществу, родителям, знакомым, «друзьям». Всю его жизнь, каждый день, все они пытались чего-то исправить, во что-то влезть, уничтожить что-то необычное, интересное, великое, что, может быть, было в его разуме. И им это удалось.

Теперь у него нет ни идей, ни мечтаний, ни чувств. Он больше не способен к полету фантазии и воображения. Не способен получать удовольствие и испытывать радость. Да и сильное горе тоже. В нем нет ни жалости, ни сострадания. Все что было его личностью, его душой, что было дорого ему — развалено и разбито на столь мелкие осколки, что он уже не в силах собрать их заново. А новых больше нет и взяться им неоткуда.

Даже в короткие минуты счастья или горя, случающиеся в его жизни, из его души не пропадает этот тяжелый осадок. Самое большое, что способно вызвать в нем хоть какие-то живые чувства хотя бы на пару часов — компьютерные игры. В реальной жизни же больше не осталось ничего, что его держит. Пара человек, которые действительно были важны и дороги ему, сейчас настолько далеки от него, что их будто бы и нет вовсе. А все остальные кажутся какими-то одинаковыми и ничего особо и незначащими.

Да, они все индивидуальности, во всех есть что-то свое, но в целом, он абсолютно одинаково и равнодушно относится к ним. С кем-то из них связанно много общих воспоминаний, мест, историй, но все же они — никто. У него были и некоторые новые знакомые, пока что еще доброжелательно к нему относящиеся; но и среди них ему было не комфортно и чуждо. Словно между ними пролегает невидимая граница, которую он переступить раньше был не в силах, а теперь просто не хочет. У него просто нет никакого желания с кем бы то ни было общаться.

Смех, разговоры, чужие эмоции, как и ранее волновавшие увлечения и интересы вызывают лишь непреодолимое отвращение. Все перегорело. Большую неприязнь из них, вероятно, вызывает любовь. Он всегда считал ее нелепой и ненужной, разве что однополая любовь казалась хоть немного возвышенной и искренней. Быть может, потому что он любил сам. Быть может, потому что большинство парней и девушек, окружающих его, оценивали всех лишь по внешнему виду и смотрели друг на друга как на потенциальные объекты получения выгоды или отношений, резко разграничивая друг друга по половому признаку и не желая обращать внимания на увлечения, характер или истинную сущность человека. Абсолютно всё превращено в какой-то порочный культ. Люди не любят друг друга по настоящему. Никто не любит, никакого пола, никак. Как это назвать — похоть, страсть? Уподобление животным инстинктам? Жизнь ради удовольствия и денег. Ради того что бы плодить подобных себе тупых избалованный детишек.

Более всех же его раздражали люди, заведшие детей по принципу «так надо» или «так положено», как будто мало на Земле никчемных, тупых и несчастных представителей «великого» человечества.

Его тошнило от того, что он видел и слышал вокруг себя и от того, что осознавал, что это кошмарный Ад — его мир.

Ему было противно его тело, противно, что он — человек.

Весь материальный мир вызывал ужаснейшую неприязнь; его передергивало от чужих прикосновений и взглядов. Его душили города, с их огромными домами, многочисленными вещами и потребительскими товарами.

Больше всего на свете ему бы хотелось быть живущим без тела сознанием. Например, внутри какого-нибудь механического существа, робота. Робот не обременен ничтожными проблемами вроде голода и болезней; если у него что-то сломается, он может это запросто починить без каких-либо трудностей и неудобств. По сути, даже, может жить вечно, ведь он не стареет; он не ощущает боли, у него не выпадают зубы, у него не бывает насморка и плохого зрения. Никаких унизительных человеческих предрассудков и стереотипов. Вся личность будет определятся лишь состоянием сознания, разума, переписанного в двоичную матрицу.

Он пытался быть собой, бороться с этим миром, но на что способен один слабый человечишка в сравнении с громадой общества? Они все презирают его и видят лишь слабое, согнутое болезнями и страданиями тело. А теперь он слишком опустошен и изранен что бы продолжать сражаться и жить.

Возрадуйтесь же — вы победили!  
Мерзкие, недалекие, плюющиеся своим мнением людишки. Он разбит. Потерян. Уже ничего не поможет и ничего не спасет его.

А ведь он просил всего лишь личного покоя.

Он больше не может сопротивляться, не будет пытаться достучаться до них, потому что это бесполезно. Просто уйдет. Пускай они подавятся от радости своей пустой победы. От того что лишили мир разумного человека и свели его в могилу. Как же завидовал он тем, кто смог выстоять над непониманием, насмешками и угнетением общества, в какой бы форме оно не проявлялось. Восхищался теми, кто смог не потерять себя, свою необычность и непохожесть на других, вопреки наездам окружающих.

Но он не мог. Он проиграл. «Простите. И прощайте…» — прошептал он. Сердце мучительно стучало. Стало трудно дышать. Он снова закашлялся. Серая муть заполняла его все больше, вместе с увеличивающимся количеством мыслей.

Он не видел больше не единой возможности что-либо изменить. Его однажды уже било током. Засунуть в розетку вилку, два гвоздя или две отвертки с не электроизолированными ручками…

Один сильный, мгновенный удар, и вся эта нескончаемая пытка наконец прекратиться.

Но он никогда не решится этого сделать.

14.03.16


End file.
